flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Braddock
| First Appeared= | Last Appeared= }} Sam "Little Dick" Braddock works as a professional sniper, and is presumably second in command next to Ed Lane, based upon experience with lethal force. He is an ex-special forces officer of Canada's Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2) which ultimately gives him the experience he needs in the field. 'Background' Sam's family is not often talked about on the series, due to the fact that Sam rarely gets along with his father. His father holds the rank of General and disapproves of Sam leaving the army to join the SRU. In , it is revealed that when Sam was 9 years old his younger sister was struck by a speeding car in front of him. The force was so fast and strong that it knocked her right out of her shoes - leaving them beside Sam, while she died upon impact. The memory stops him briefly when he finds a young blonde woman in a pool of blood with no shoes on. Sam, however does have another sister - Natalie, who first appears in and continues to recur on the series. Sam joined the army and was an member of Canada's Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2). However, after an Afghan mission gone wrong - Sam decides to leave the military and returns home to Canada. It's revealed that during an operation in Afghanistan, while Sam was serving as a sniper, his unit was clearing out an area and he was told that he was cleared to fire. When the gunfire had died down, and a body count reported in - Sam was devastated to find out that one of the dead was his teammate and friend. He's never kept this fact a secret, nor will he ever hide what he's done in the army - however, it does bring him pain, and guilt whenever it's brought up. 'Strategic Response Unit' Initially Team One has trouble accepting Sam as they had no say in his joining of the team. He's viewed as the rookie and outside for the first few episodes, and is even put on a coffee run for the team while on call. At first, Sam believes that lethal force is always the solution rather than negotiation - causing the rest of the team to become sceptical about his place on Team One. However, as the series goes on Sam becomes another valued member of the team and is considered to be family. His views slowly start to change, and has even lashed out for using lethal force - most viewable in . Sam's loyalty to the team is proven when his father tries to pull some strings and offers Sam the opportunity to rejoin JTF2 where he can "make a real difference". Despite his father's pressuring, Sam tells him that he can make a difference in the SRU, and declines the offer - causing a strained relationship with his father. Sam's cocky confidence and sense of entitlement have matured, and Sam proves himself to be a disciplined and crucially valuable member of the team. His experience as a sniper in JTF2 leads him to be the main sniper in the SRU, and there's rarely a moment where he loses "the solution". However, Sam fights hard to earn back his self confidence in negotiating, which was shaken in "Behind The Blue Line" when he wasn't able to save a troubled ex-soldier with whom he had bonded. 'Relationships' Since his recruitment onto the SRU team, Sam has had feelings for Julianna Callaghan. In , he kisses Jules and offers to drive her home after he realizes that she blames herself for the events of the day. The two begin to date secretly over a period of episodes, as there are rules against team relationships. When Jules is shot in , Sam is devastated and shoots the man who shot her after he takes Ed hostage. Despite procedure, Sam demands that he goes to the hospital first to see her - but Gregory Parker sends him to follow the rules like he's supposed to. He rushes to the hospital afterwards, where he holds Jules' hand and cries saying that he should have protected her. When Jules returns to the team, the couple breaks up because they "can't keep breaking the rules forever", and neither one of them wants to leave Team One, as they both consider the team - family. However, even after the pair split he is still seen flirting with her on various occasions, and is often incredibly protective over her and wants to keep her safe. However, in the Season 3 finale both Sam and Jules are questioned by Dr. Toth about their relationship, which brings them both to the revelation that they love each other. In the Season 4 premiere, Jules shows up at Sam's apartment and he tells her that their love for each other "isn't just going to go away", and they kiss passionately before being interrupted by Sam's sister. At the end of the episode they are informed that they are under strict orders from Dr. Toth to keep their relationship at a professional level. As of Season 4, they are in a secret relationship that they are keeping hidden from Team One. However, it appears as though Greg Parker has realized that the two are once again in a relationship, and appears worried by it. Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Constables Category:SRU: Team One